Who Would Win: Jin Kisaragi Vs Toshiro Hitsugaya
by draconichero21
Summary: The 13th Installment of my Who Would Win one-shot series. This time we pit the two lords of ice, Jin Kisaragi, a major in the NOL, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10, against each other. Which of these swordsman has the superior skills suited to annihilate the other? Who WOULD WIIIIN!


**(A/N: Ice, the solid form of water, the coldest substance known to man. The Real Brick: Great for relieving headaches or just making frozen statues out of your enemies. Draconichero21: I'm draconichero21. The Real Brick: I'm The Real Brick. Draconichero21: And we're here to provide entertainment The Real Brick: While we sound like we know what we're talking about. Draconichero21: In order to answer just one question. The Real Brick: Who Draconichero21: Would The Real Brick: Win! Draconichero21: Today's contestants are Jin Kisaragi and Toshiro Hitsugaya The Real Brick: Two of the most badass people I know. Draconichero21: Blazblue and Bleach have clashed in this series before. The Real Brick: When Ichigo got his ass whooped by Ragna. Draconichero21: We're not supposed to reveal who won these things! Ah whatever it's old news. I'm sure they already know. Both: *raise eyebrow towards the camera* Draconichero21: So without further ado, let's meet our contestants).**

Disclaimer: BlazBlue and Bleach copyright their respective owners

* * *

**The Fighters **

**Fighter A**

Name: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Height: 4' 4" (133 cm)

Weight: 62lbs (28 kg)

Hair color: White

Eye color: Blue Green

Affiliation: Gotei 13

Rank: Captain

Childhood friend: Momo Hinamori

Weapon: Hyorinmaru

Ultimate Attack: Hyoten Hyokkasso

* * *

**Fighter B**

Name: Jin Kisaragi

Height: 5' 10.1" (178cm)

Weight: 134.5lbs (61kg)

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Affiliation: NOL

Rank: Major

Childhood Friend: Tsubaki Yayoi

Weapon: Yukianesa

Ultimate Attack: Arctic Dungeon

* * *

**The Setup**

On orders from Soul Society, Hitsugaya is sent to the World of the Living on a mission to investigate a disturbance known simply as "The Cauldron". However, the Dangai reacts oddly during his travel and he is flung nearly a century into the future at the beginning of the month of January. As Hitsugaya tries to figure out what went wrong a strange man with blonde hair calls out to him.

"Halt!"

Hitsugaya pays him no mind figuring that in his Shinigami form he cannot be seen.

"I said halt!" The blonde man draws his sword and Hitsugaya realizes that the attack is meant for him. He draws his own blade and manages to block without turning around.

"So you can see me," Hitsugaya remarks. "That's impressive." He pauses to metaphysically measure Jin up. "Yes, your spiritual power is rather abundant."

"I don't know what you're babbling about, but who are you? Where did you come from?"

"That's none of your concern, civilian," Hitsugaya replies coldly.

"Civilian? Do you have any idea who you're talking to, brat?" Jin snarls.

"Do you?" Hitsugaya remarks without any infliction of emotion.

"You're a cheeky little brat aren't you?"

"I'm not just some brat, now put away your sword, unless you intend to put it to use."

"Are you taunting me?"

"I'm asking whether or not you intend to fight me or if your sword is just for show and barking is all you're good at."

"Why you little punk!" Jin backs away and holds his sword up high. "Yukianesa!" The blade flashes with a frosted air as Jin stands before Hitsugaya to fight him.

"So it's come to this, very well." Hitsugaya unsheathes his blade all the way and shouts, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Ice flows around his blade as a dragon's head extends from it. In the sky above dark clouds formed and the loud thunder resounded.

"What the hell kind of Nox Nyctores is that?" Jin remarks at the blade's form.

"Nox Nyctores? This fine weapon happens to be my Zanpakuto. Its name is Hyorinmaru and it will be the blade that makes you meet your end."

* * *

**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**

**Rebel 1**

**ACTION!**

Wasting no time Hitsugaya attacked with an arc attack of ice from Hyorinumaru's blade. Jin evaded with his soldier tempered speed.

_So he can generate ice too can he? _"Yukianesa!" in the next instant, Jin shattered Hitsugaya's ice arc and sends a bunch of little icicles at the captain.

Using flash step, the white haired captain dodged Jin's assault. _So he can also manipulate ice. I see, this might take a while. _Using flash step, Hitsugaya retreats to an area of Kagutsuchi away from people and grabbed a communicator from his pocket. "This is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am under attack by an opponent I might need full power for, requesting Gentei Kaijo."

"Roger that Captain Hitsugaya," A member of the research division responded. "We can—"

Jin suddenly came out of nowhere and rocketed towards Hitsugaya on an icicle, knocking the short captain over and breaking the communicator.

"Calling your mother?" Jin mocked.

"For the last time I am not a little kid!" Hitsugaya shouted and rushed forward to engage Jin in one on one combat with the major of the NOL office. Jin blocked several of Hitsugaya's strikes as Hitsugaya continued to push forward. Jin could block, but found it hard to push Hitsugaya off of him.

_Dammit, what does this kid eat? I can barely contain the force of his blows. _

Using flash step Hitsugaya then got behind Jin and attacked by coiling his chain around Jin's body, intending to freeze him solid, but using the power of Yukianesa, Jin manipulated the ice and sent more icicle daggers at Hitsugaya. At 1/5 his power, the young captain could not dodge and stop them all and took a scrape to the cheek along with an icicle that just barely missed his heart as it scraped along the left of his torso.

"You're out of your league, kid," Jin stated, "That sword of yours can't be trusted in your hands. Hand it over!"

"How dare you demand such a thing from me! I'm not demanding you hand over such a dangerous weapon!"

"So you will persist, very well. You leave me no choice!" Jin rushed forward to strike Hitsugaya rapidly, but the young captain found that while he could defend from the strength of Jin's blows he could not defend from the rapidity of them.

Using flash step to back away, Hitsugaya held out his hand. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

"What the hell?" Jin exclaimed as he dodged out of the way of the blast, giving Hitsugaya time to use Shunpo to perform a sneak attack on Jin's backside, cutting deep into his back. Jin retreated from Hitsugaya now crouched over. His face seemed to show a response of delight. "This is getting," his face went to one of psychopathic glee, "interesting!" He then began to turn the atmosphere colder to launch three blades of ice at Hitsugaya who dodged.

_If he's going to keep using ice manipulation, then I really have no choice. _"Bankai!" A whirling snowstorm as the entire area where Jin and Hitsugaya were fighting became encrusted with ice. Yukianesa protected Jin from the rapidly dropping temperature as Jin braced himself from the whirling ice as snow began to fall from the sky.

Hitsugaya emerged clad in dragon wings, tail, and an icy arm. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" he declared. He then waved his hand across the open air. "Guncho Tsurara!" A flurry of ice daggers launched forward at Jin Kisaragi.

"Get real!" Jin declared as he unfroze the ice only to find himself slashed in his right arm. Hitsugaya was behind him, facing away from him, blood on his sword as it began to coagulate from the frozen temperatures. "Dammit, you little brat! Ice fang!"

This time when the ice approached Hitsugaya though it stopped short. "What?" Jin exclaimed trying to make the ice go again, only to find Hitsugaya charging right at him. He just narrowly dodged getting stabbed through the stomach. As Histugaya landed, Jin then tried to slash his way through Hitsugaya's bulky wings, but found each slash from Yukianesa simply repelled from Hitsugaya's hardened ice.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Hitsugaya swung out wide, creating an arc of ice with his tail and smacking Jin square in the face and destroying the nearby building.

Jin skidded to a halt backwards as he then created a bow and arrow of ice before firing rapid fire at Hitsugaya. None of the ice made it to the young captain. _No way! Don't tell me this brat was actually telling the truth!_

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

Jin dodged away from Hitsugaya's attack and bounced off the wall to attack Hitsugaya dead on, but the captain used Shunpo to dodge. Jin knew this tactic by now though and managed to block Histugaya's attack before encasing Hitsugaya in with a quick slash across the top of his torso. Jin then shattered the ice with Hitsugaya in it.

"Pathetic," Jin turned around only to nearly get skewered from behind by Hitsugaya's sword, only knowing to jump to the side from the wind pressure flying at his back. "What the hell?"

"I didn't think I'd have to use that particular technique," Hitsugaya mused, landing. He looked at Jin. "Zanhyo Ningyo, an ice clone of myself. I can only use it sparingly. Watching you anticipate my attack seemed like the right time."

"Then I won't give you another chance. I'm finishing this right now!"

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Hitsugaya then noticed how the atmosphere began to grow colder and colder and colder as Jin seemed to concentrate all of the ice in the atmosphere on a single point. Even Hyorinmaru appeared to be slipping from Hitsugaya's control.

"Arctic Dungeon!" Jin then encased Hitsugaya in giant cage of ice. "You brat," Jin remarked as he proceeded to shatter the ice cage, "you brought this on yourself."

However, before he was able to completely shatter Hitsugaya, the frozen captain suddenly shattered Jin's ice, sending shards of it everywhere.

"You've gotta be kidding! That's impossible!" Jin exclaimed.

"Freezing me in a block of ice? That will be your last mistake," Hitsugaya said coldly as the falling snow began to create ice petals on Jin, ice petals that Jin simply could not control. "As you've probably noticed by now, we can both manipulate ice and change its shape and its form, but you blew a lot of your control with that last attack. I can sense it. I'm sorry it's come to this, but I'm going to have to take that blade from your cold dead fingertips. Hyoten Hyokasso!" Hitsugaya declared trapping Jin in a giant ice obelisk, face frozen with shock.

Hitsugaya exited out of Bankai. "There, that should—"

However, Hitsugaya then heard the cracking of ice. He turned around to see Jin Kisaragi breaking free from Hyoten Hyokasso's power. "What? Impossible!"

Jin escaped from Hitsugaya's ice prison, glowing with frosty radiance. "This mortal's body is pathetic," a voice that was not Jin's spoke as the man's eyes glowed yellow, "In his stead I will control his power and I will turn everything into a blanket of ice. All life will be eradicated."

Jin's body began to float around as shards of ice and a fearsome blizzard the likes of which Hitsugaya could not control rained down upon him. Hitsugaya grunted as he was pelted with hail and ice blades doing considerable damage to his body. Hitsugaya was bleeding all over and the fearsome storm left him fatigued with the use of only his sword arm, but even that bled as he kept it gripped around his Zanpakuto.

"Foolish human. You will die," Yukianesa, possessing Jin then zoomed towards Hitsugaya, but with the last ounce of his strength, Hitsugaya managed to block, his reiatsu emanating fiercely.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like dying just yet," Hitsugaya stated as blood dripped down his face and his ice riddled arm hung loosely in front of him. _I hope the R&D got to me in time. _"Gentei Kaijo!" Fearsome power began to emit Hitsugaya as he felt five times stronger and flung the Yukianesa possessed Jin away. Steeling himself yet again, Hitsugaya roared. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Taking to his final form once again, full power now at his disposal, Hitsugaya prepared to face off against the possessed Jin Kisaragi.

"I will not lose to an inferior life form. I command all of ice, that power is mine!" Yukianesa roared as the blade began swirling two orbs of ice in Jin's palms. "Prepare to die!" From high in the sky Yukianesa unleashed all of the ice she had gathered and unleashed unto Hitsugaya.

Standing stalwart though, Hitsugaya simply raised his blade to the sky as the swirling snow and ice began to gather around his sword instead. "Wrong, it's mine. Tenso Jurin is my specialty. You might have the same exact power, but it is unrefined, ill-tapped. You say that all of ice is what you control, but the power of heaven is my weapon."

With that Hitsugaya used Shunpo and appeared right behind Yukianesa and then before the ice blade could summon up a defense, Hitsugaya, with the stored power in his sword ran the possessed major through with his sword. "Ryusenka!" Jin's possessed body was encased in ice and then obliterated. Hitsugaya then dropped to the ground and desummoned his Bankai for the second time as he stood up and mourned the death of his combatant. "We are not supposed to kill humans, but you left me with no choice. Both our powers were great," Hitsugaya remarked as he began to walk away, "It was just a simple matter of control."

* * *

**End**

**(A/N: Bleach gets its revenge! Draconichero21: Although both Jin and Hitsugaya can manipulate ice with their respective weapons, Hitsugaya is not only more experienced, but has other means of fighting other than just his Zanpakuto. The Real Brick: To be fair, Jin does have amazing skill with Yukianesa, especially after Continuum Shift, but we've just proven that freezing both these characters is near almost impossible. Draconichero21: However, in Bleach's universe a battle between opponents is a battle of reiatsu, in other words the one with the higher strength exerts more control. Gentei Kaijo is placed on all captains and lieutenants so that their full reiatsu will not negatively affect the world of the living. The Real Brick: Once that limit was off poor Jin didn't stand a chance. Even though Yukianesa can and would possess him given the chance as it's been doing since he got the damn thing, it simply wouldn't be enough to overpower the power of an elementary school child with power enough to negatively affect the living world just by existing at full power. Draconichero21: Furthermore, as a Soul Reaper, Hitsugaya can take more serious injury before feeling fatigue, which is why even if Jin or Yukianesa inflicted some serious injuries, Hitsugaya had the likelihood of taking it like a man. The Real Brick: Looks like Major Kisaragi just needed to chill out. Draconichero21: The winner is Toshiro Hitsugaya).**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: **

**The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame…**

"**Cut off his head? Pierced his heart? He is unlike any vampire you've ever seen before."**

**versus**

**One of the many possibilities of the continuum shift...**

"**This world is full of nothing but LIES LIES LIES LIES!"**

**?: "So just what are you supposed to be?"  
?: "Oh you know" *beat* "A real fucking vampire."**

**Coming soon!**


End file.
